Wanted
by Forever-Tangled
Summary: "By day's end, we'll be married, Princess Rapunzel of Corona. You're to be the Princess of Aberdeen." Most royalty marry for higher financial standing - and Rapunzel's having nothing of it. She's a runaway...again. Or is she? Title inspired by Hunter Hayes' "Wanted". Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled or "Wanted", obviously. Rated T just because. Terrible at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was thinking about how people waaay back when sometimes married to receive a higher financial status, as opposed to falling in love, etc., and that thought gave birth to this idea. Just came up with this idea yesterday, so bear with me! The title for this fanfiction was inspired by "_Wanted_" by Hunter Hayes - I recommend listening to it; the song is amazing and Hunter Hayes is amazing.  
>Moving on. <strong>

* * *

><p>"By day's end, we'll be married, Princess Rapunzel of Corona. You're to be the Princess of Aberdeen."<br>Rapunzel gaped at the man standing in front of her, holding out a ring he hoped - no, flatout _expected_ - her to take.  
><em>Right in the middle of the town square. <em>  
>Her mother had requested she go on a walk with Prince Edward of Aberdeen, who was visiting the country with his father. She had been eager to show him around the town square, until...well...until this happened. The very arrogant prince, who had hardly even spoken to her today, was asking for her hand in marriage.<br>"We've only known each other for three _hours_, Edward!" Rapunzel cried, shocked.  
>Everyone had gathered to watch the scene unfolding.<br>"Say yes!"  
>"Say yes, Princess!"<br>"Do you see? She's going to get married!"  
>"Whoo, about time!"<br>"He's a looker! Say yes!"

"Marriage between royalty does not hinge upon love," the young man smiled at her, still holding a flashy ring out to her.  
>"Well-well...how could you even <em>know<em> me? I-I...what if you don't like the person I am?" Rapunzel bombarded him with questions, growing panicked by the second.  
>"I know you're the famous lost princess, and that's all that matters," he nodded, as if that explained everything.<br>Several girls in the crowd swooned.  
>Yes, he was handsome. Rapunzel had heard plenty about his good-looks...from Edward himself. His dark hair and stark grey eyes were unusual; he had a strong jaw and a muscular build. But he didn't have a good <em>heart. <em>  
>"That's all that matters to you?" Rapunzel asked quietly. Was she a prize to be won? This was the third time this had happened in the past year; her parents refused to explain it. Did her famous title as the now-returned Princess make her a rare opportunity; whoever married her would receive the grand prize and their country...oh...would their country receive recognition or something?!<br>"Well...you're not much in the appearance category. Why else would I ask for your hand in marriage, except for the fact that you were the lost princess?" he shrugged, trying to give her a flirtatious expression.  
>"No. I, Princess Rapunzel of Corona, reject your request of my hand in marriage, Prince Edward of Aberdeen." she hissed. She was close to tears. She <em>had <em>to tell her parents, _right now!_  
>"Wait. Wait, wait, wait." he stood up, trying to grab her hand. "It's all planned and-"<br>"It's all planned?" Rapunzel squawked. Was he insane? "I'm telling my parents that you-"  
>"Go ahead - what do you think I mean when I said it was planned?"<br>Rapunzel froze. "No."  
>He nodded. "That's why I came here, to this country with my parents."<br>"How...you don't even know me..." her mind was racing, and she couldn't spit out all that she'd like to say to him.  
>"I don't have to. Our failing country would get so much recognition if I brought the lost Princess of Corona home with me as my wife," he nodded. "You <em>do <em>realize how the system goes when you're of age to be married, correct? This will just keep happening until you finally take someone as your husband. I understand it has already happened twice. Correct?"

Rapunzel shook her head vehemently. "No! No, it won't. I-I...I have to go. Do you know your w-way back to the castle?"  
>"Oh, come on. I wouldn't be that bad of a husband, anyway. Better than what you could find around here," he glanced around the town square with a filthy expression. "And much better than that thief that brought you here. You didn't expect your parents to let him marry you..did you?"<br>That was it.  
>She strode off, but he dogged after her, clear to the castle. Finally, he grabbed her roughly and administered a swift slap across her face, yelling angrily at her to stop because she was embarrassing him.<br>And that's when she grabbed a heavy terracotta pot from the walkway and slammed it down on his head. She didn't care that her parents - and Edward's - were waiting, previously with smiles and open arms, and had seen the entire scene.

The Queen of Corona yelled. "Ra_punz_el! What on earth are you _doing_?!"  
>"He-he grabbed me and yelled at me! Did you not <em>hear <em>him?! He-he...he _slapped _me!"  
>"You hit him <em>with a terracotta pot<em>!"  
>"He-Mother!" Rapunzel sobbed, her face throbbing. "How...?"<br>The King of Aberdeen gave the princess an infuriated look, advancing towards her. "You ugly rat! How could you do that to my son?" Edward's mother raced to help her precious son to his feet.  
>The King of Corona intervened before the King could grab and shake Rapunzel, like he'd been planning to. Rapunzel's mother grabbed her and dragged her inside the castle.<p>

Sniffling, Rapunzel looked up at her mother. "H-he was a...if I didn't know he was royalty, I'd say he was a _ruffian_!"  
>"Rapunzel!" she gave her daughter a terrible, irritated stare. "When a prince asks for your hand in marriage, you do not simply <em>refuse<em>, and you definitely do _not _hit them over the head with a _pot_! How could you? This could start a _war_! You were supposed to accept!"  
>Her eyes widened. "So this <em>was <em>arranged? What about the other two?!"  
>"Darling, we'd love to keep you here forever, but it's high time you grow up and start a family of your own; to be married off to a prince-"<br>"He just wanted me because of my title as the former lost princess!"  
>"Rapunzel, most princes do not look for a princess because of love, physical appearance, or anything else. Heavens, they are only looking to further their country; to aide their country and to receive a better financial standing! It's how royalty works, and it's been this way for <em>centuries<em>!"  
>"But it's not-"<br>"That is how I met your father, young lady. We learned to love one another, did we not? You would learn the same as us."  
>"And what about Eugene?"<br>"Rapunzel, you need to think for a moment. He's a commoner; a _thief_! We've asked for his leave from the castle already - you were supposed to accept this proposal!"  
>"How <em>dare <em>you," Rapunzel shook her head. "How. Dare. You. You didn't even _tell _me! And-and...he-grabbed me and _slapped _me!"  
>"No, Rapunzel, how dare <em>you! <em>This may very well set off a war!" the Queen grabbed her daughter's arm and twisted it in a moment of sheer, blind anger, and Rapunzel looked at her, terrified. Was she just like Mother Gothel?  
>"<em>No<em>!" she cried. "Let me go! Let me go right now! I-if this is how a country is run, I-I want nothing of it!" Her sentence, spoken in a tone somewhere between terror and defiance, echoed down the hallways. She knew her mother was the straighter-laced one of her parents; she'd received a few disciplinary words from her before, but this was new.  
>She struggled to get away. She didn't even care that she'd probably have a bruised arm after this; she just wanted to flee to her room. Or to find Eugene. Or...or <em>something<em>!  
>Her father walked in at the opportune moment, just as her mother was fairly yelling at her to stop being so hardheaded.<br>"Laurel," the King said sharply. "Let her go."  
>"She has to learn that this is <em>not <em>how you act as a princess! She's been unruly for-"  
>"Let her go," he shook his head and repeated it calmly. "You don't remember how you reacted to the same thing."<br>Her mother, surprised at his firmness, let go of Rapunzel's arm.  
>The second she could, she ran down the hallway, her thoughts racing.<p>

She slammed her heavy wooden door and collapsed up against it, sobbing harshly. Did her parents even want her? They had tried to...to send her off with a man she'd just met three hours ago! She glanced towards her bed, and noticed that her wardrobe was open; a burlap bag full of her belongings had been set out. Pascal was waiting patiently on top of it.  
>They'd expected her to leave <em>today<em>! She stormed angrily to her bed, about to cram all of her belongings back in their rightful places, but paused, her hands shaking. She could leave. Eugene had helped her escape her tower; surely she could escape the castle unnoticed...on her own. She could leave as soon as her parents retired to bed. If they didn't want her...if _nobody _would want her...she'd _leave_!  
>Sobbing, she sank to the floor, burying her face in her hands. Pascal nudged her knee, clicking his tongue. He was a dark shade of blue.<br>"Oh, P-Pascal...I don't know what to think anymore...let alone _do_!" she cried, her stomach tangling in knots. She felt so..._alone_, she decided. She hadn't felt this way since she'd found out her true identity. "They tried to send me away with a-a...a ruffian! Well...I guess he was a prince, b-but...he sure didn't _act_ like one!"  
>Pascal made a neutral expression, and Rapunzel sighed, bringing her knees up to her chest. Burying her face in her knees, she realized why she hadn't seen Eugene at all today: he had been evicted. He was probably elsewhere right now. A sob ripped through her as she realized that she might not even see him again. All because of her stupid title of <em>princess<em>.  
>She knew how silly it was, weeping over things she couldn't change, but she couldn't help it. Her heart felt empty, and she felt unwanted and useless. And...and now there might even be a <em>war<em>!

A quiet knock came at the door, and the King came in, silently shutting the door behind him.  
>His face fell when he saw his daughter crumpled on the floor, staring dejectedly at him.<br>"Oh, my poor girl," he heaved a huge sigh and strode over, sitting down beside her. She wanted to jump up; to rid herself of his very presence right that instant, but she didn't. She was too tired. "I'm sorry."  
>She shook her head, rubbing at her eyes. "I-I suppose I should be the one apologizing. Are they...were they...mad?"<br>He chuckled. "Oh, they were mad. But luckily enough, we managed to come to an agreement and they won't be waging war against us."  
>She nodded silently, and he offered to hug her. She didn't allow herself to be enveloped in his arms like she generally did when she was upset. "This is how my life will be, if I'm the princess? I can't even decide who I marry?"<br>He paused. "You obviously chose _not _to marry Edward - as was a good move, in my opinion. I didn't like him. Your mother was just stressed about a war, and angered because she feels you should be married already. But yes; you will have to, one day, accept a prince that we select for you."  
>She bit back a sob. "Okay."<br>The King's eyebrows shot up in surprise. _Okay_? He'd expected her to fight it like the spirited girl she normally was. "Well...if you're okay, I'll see you later for supper, okay, sweetie?"  
>"Mhm," she nodded. Her father didn't know that she planned to leave - that's the only reason she was so accepting of being given away like some terrible prize: she wasn't about to be!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Rapunzel crept carefully out of the castle courtyard, her burlap bag - which only contained two dresses, her brush, the flag Eugene had given her on her 18th birthday, a candle, and a bed for Pascal - tossed over her shoulder and Pascal riding on the other. Favoring the ankle she'd wrenched climbing down from her second-story window barefoot, she tried to be quick and stealthy.  
>Oh, she wasn't going without a plan: She'd gone to her father's office and found the address of the small house Eugene was now living in on the outskirts of the town square. She was going to see him; if he wanted to accompany her, fine. If he didn't...well...she hadn't really considered that option.<br>"The one time I should wear shoes..." she grumbled quietly to Pascal, who clucked his tongue grumpily. He was _not _in favor of this whole thing. "Oh, c'mon, Pascal...it'll be fine."  
>As soon as she left the castle grounds, she rummaged in her burlap bag to retrieve a candle. Torches lit the walkway to the front entrance, so she lit her candle there. And then she was off, as quiet as a ghost.<p>

It took an hour of walking to get to the ex-thief's house in the dark. By then, her ankle was swollen terribly and she was cold and tired. Late fall may not have been the best time to run away, but she wasn't about to turn back now. She probably should've gotten a cloak first, as well. But none of that mattered to her as she hurried to the wooden door, knocking on it quickly and anxiously. She prayed he would be home!  
>A clink came from inside, and the door creaked open enough for the man to peek out with one eye.<br>"It's me. Rapunzel," she whispered.  
>His eye widened, and he flung the door open, letting her in. "What on earth are you doing here?! You were supposed to..."<br>She shook her head. "I turned him down. He..." she sighed, taking a deep breath to explain the whole situation.  
>"Wait. Before you say anything else, what happened to your ankle? And-you're freezing!" Tsking his tongue in mild irritation, he scooped her up in his arms and immediately set her down in the bed, which was situated in a corner of the one-room house. "Sit right there while I check that out. I wouldn't be surprised if you sprained it. What the heck were you doing?"<br>She sighed, burying her face in her hands as she let Eugene poke and prod at her ankle, which was now twice its normal size and mottled in shades of purple and red. After she gathered her thoughts, she spilled the entire story out, watching Eugene's facial expressions turn from anger to pure fury.  
>"He did <em>what<em> to you, and-and-and your mother-"  
>"It doesn't matter now, I guess. Maybe they're right...but I came here to ask if you wanted to accompany me. I'm running away."<br>He dropped the strip of cloth he was using as a bandage. "You're _what_?"  
>"I can't do this, Eugene. I can't-"<br>"No, you _can't_ run away," he shook his head, turning back to the bandage.  
>She grimaced as he tightly bound her injured ankle. "But...I-I can't be given away like I'm a prize to be won! I-"<br>"Running away won't help anything, Rapunzel. I know. I did it before...a lot. Running away from your problem never helps - they always catch up," he shook his head, a shadow crossing his face.  
>"I was only loved for my hair for the first eighteen years of my life," she said firmly, "I can't be married to someone simply because of my title. Eugene, I can't. I'm so scared." she whispered the last sentence and looked down into her lap. <p>

He was silent for a few minutes. He was furious at her parents, and at that prince, and...at everyone in general. He took the thin blanket that had been tossed haphazardly on the bed, draping it around her shoulders. "I know."  
>"That's it? <em>You know<em>?" she wanted a definitive yes or no answer. She wanted to know if he was with her or against her. She...she wanted to know if _anyone _truly cared. Her heart ached.  
>Eugene slowly pulled up a chair, swiveling it backwards and straddling it after setting it beside the bed. "I don't know what to tell you," he started quietly, "I wish I did. I wish I could make everything okay for you. But...I can't. I'm not royalty. I...after I proposed to you without asking your parents, they warned me not to try anything again. Otherwise, I'd put that ring on your finger and you wouldn't be able to be sent off just for your title. You don't know how much I want that, Rapunzel, but I can't. I'm not good enough, anyway-"<br>"Yes, you are," she mumbled. "You're so much better than everyone I've met. You actually...you care about me. Right? No one else does, I guess."  
>His heart ached for the girl. "Your parents care about you. They're just following tradition."<p>

She played with a loose thread on the blanket, fighting for her composure. "I know," she choked, "but...what if I don't want to follow tradition? I-I...maybe _I'm _the one that's wrong. They've done all this for me, and I-I ran away...I'm a terrible daughter, I don't-"  
>"Hey," he shook his head. "You're not a terrible daughter. You've got half of a brain, to be honest. I wouldn't want to follow <em>that <em>tradition, either."  
>"But I'll have to..." she trailed off and sighed, rubbing at her eyes and trying to stop the tears from coming once more.<br>"Hey," he cupped her cheeks in his hands. "We'll figure something out, I promise."  
>"I don't want to go back if I'm going to have to be...be married off to someone I don't even know, a-and to someone who doesn't care about me! I can't leave you-"<br>"Don't get hung up on me, though. I'm no great prize, like I said."  
>"You're better than Edward! You're better than the other two!" she cried. "How do you define 'prize'? You gave your life up for me! Edward <em>slapped<em> me because I wasn't giving him what he wanted! You're-you're staying up to talk to me instead of sending me on my way! You're-"  
>"Okay, okay," he made a smoothing motion with his hands. "But I don't want you getting in trouble over me."<br>"I don't care. Either you're going with me or you're not. I'm _going _though, Eugene, I truly am. I ran away before and it worked out, didn't it?"  
>He shook his head. "That was a completely different scenario, though, Rapunzel. Trust me, they'd find you. They searched eighteen years for you, don't you think they'd find you somehow?"<p>

Rapunzel huffed. She hadn't considered that. "But..."  
>He stood up. "Before you came in, I had some tea steeping. Why don't I get you a cup, too? Warm you up."<br>Before she could answer, he left and returned with two cups, handing one to her. She sipped at it, watching him. He met her eyes, and they stared at one another, both wracking their minds for a solution.  
>"Why don't you talk to your parents tomorrow? Or...later today. Whatever. But anyway, tell them everything you told me. Tell them you already spent eighteen years of your life with someone due to your hair, you don't want to spend the rest of your life married to someone because of your title. Leave me out of it, or they'll just get bullheaded, I'm sure. Just tell them exactly how you feel and <em>why <em>you feel that way, okay? They should be cooled off tomorrow,"  
>"They won't listen, though," she shook her head. She <em>knew <em>they wouldn't!  
>"Oh, but you won't know until you try. Where's that optimistic girl I met two years ago?"<br>"Life happened," she grumbled. She didn't know exactly how much that tore Eugene up inside.  
>"I know," he cleared his throat. "Life sucks sometimes. But you've got to keep that chin of yours up, alright? I promise things will work out the way they're supposed to. If they don't in our favor...well..maybe that's how it's meant to be."<br>Her eyebrows furrowed, but she knew he was right. Ducking her head, she nodded. "Okay." Pascal cuddled up to her lap, clucking his tongue before burying himself under the blanket.  
>Eugene reached to pull her chin up, making her meet his eyes. Brushing a lock of hair out of her face, he gave her a teasing grin. "What'd I tell you about keeping your chin up, darling?"<br>She smiled tiredly. "Okay. Sorry."  
>Resisting the urge to kiss her, he took her empty teacup, dropping a kiss on her forehead instead. "I suppose I should get you home, huh?" <p>

She sighed, nodding. "I'm sorry for bothering you this late,"  
>"It's fine. That's what I'm here for," he smiled, setting the cups down on his table. "You needed someone to talk to."<br>"And I greatly appreciated it," she set the blanket aside and stared at her bandaged ankle, which still ached. She gathered Pascal onto her shoulder and slid carefully from the bed, gasping when she put weight on her ankle.  
>Eugene was at her side in an instant. "C'mere. Lean on me," he offered, pulling her close to his side.<br>"Thanks," she nibbled her lip. "Is it broken?"  
>"No," he shook his head. "Not broken. Just a really bad twist or a sprain."<br>She nodded, hobbling slowly towards the door. When she tried to pick up her burlap bag, he shook his head. "Leave that - I'll bring it to you sometime tomorrow. Or you can get it, depending on your ankle."  
>"Okay," she nodded again, and he grabbed two thin metal things from the table and stuffed them into his pocket before shutting the door.<p>

They were met with a light drizzle. "Spectacular," he grumbled.  
>"I'm sorry," she sounded almost tearful again. She never should've acted so rashly, and she never should've gotten him involved, too...<br>"It's okay," he shook his head.  
>"You don't have to accompany me. I'd make it back by myself," she offered.<br>"Buuut you're hurt. I don't mind anyway," he added, sliding his arm a little snugger around her. 

They walked in relative quietness, Rapunzel limping slowly along. She was obviously troubled about something, but Eugene figured she'd open up sooner or later. Finally, she did. "I'm so scared of losing you."  
>That wasn't necessarily what he'd wanted to hear. He'd been trying to mask his emotions for her today, trying to make it easier for both of them, but...but it wasn't happening. "I don't want to lose you, either, but if it happens...we've both got to accept it. And I'll be darn happy for you if you find a prince to marry that you truly love."<br>"But why? If you lose me, and I lose you and I don't love you anymore..."  
>"Because that's what you do for people you love. If they're better off without you, you let them go. It's hard, but it's for the best."<br>Rapunzel heaved a sigh, but remained quiet for the majority of the trip home.  
>When she finally spoke, she was quiet and her voice a little hoarse. "I've never done anything for you, why do you even love me? I'm not pretty, I'm way too naive and spend too much time daydreaming, and I've-I've never really done anything <em>for <em>you."  
>He shook his head. "You've done so much for me. You made me see what was wrong with me. You convinced Eugene Fitzherbert to come back, for goodness' sake! You saved my life. Let's see...you accept me for the person I am, not for the person I <em>was<em>. You love me. That one thing alone is more than what a lot of people have ever bothered doing," he said. "And who says you're_ not pretty_? You're dropdead gorgeous."  
>"No I'm not," she laughed quietly. "I'm far from it. But if you must know, Edward and his father both said so. And even my mother has suggested it before. And...Gothel, of course."<br>"Well, they're wrong." Just as he said it, she tripped, twisting her ankle again. Gasping in pain, she doubled over and hit her knees on the cobblestone of the town square before she could catch herself. "Ohh, geez Rapunzel! Are you okay?"  
>She nodded, but she was biting back tears. "I'm okay," she said shakily. "Skinned my knees. Twisted my ankle again." he grimaced, and before she could stand up, he had her in his arms.<br>"This is ridiculous. I'm carrying you to the castle."  
>"No, you're not!" she hissed. "Put me down!"<br>"The more you're off that ankle, the quicker it'll heal. Shh."

When they got to the castle, he set her down carefully and let her lean on the side of the castle while he...picked the lock.  
>"Where did you even learn how to scale walls?" he asked quietly, glancing up from his work.<br>"You," she whispered back, watching him with curiosity as he fiddled with the two thin metal sticks from earlier. There was a click, and he gently eased the door open.  
>"I'm never teaching you anything again, in that case. Now, go get some rest and do what I told you to, okay? Talk to your parents."<br>She nodded. "Thank you." she grabbed him into an impulsive hug, and he hardly wanted to let her go.  
>"You're welcome." he buried his nose into her hair, inhaling her scent in case it was the last time they'd see each other.<br>He watched her quietly as she hobbled off into the castle, and as soon as he was sure she was okay, he locked the door and sprinted back for his house before he could have any second thoughts about not helping her run away.


	3. Chapter 3

Rapunzel crawled out of bed at a whopping nine o'clock, still tired. And her ankle was still hurt, but it wasn't as bad as it had been. She made herself presentable and walked to the sitting-room, ditching the idea of breakfast. Cold eggs and tea did not sound appealing to her at all. Her parents were both there.  
>Gulping, she masked her uneven gait as best as she could, plastering a smile across her face.<br>"Good morning, darling. You're late waking up," the King commented.  
>"Oh...late night thinking," she laughed. "I was hoping to talk to you guys about...you know...tradition."<br>"You're deciding to accept Aberdeen's proposal?" her mother asked.  
>She lowered herself into a chair, making sure her skirt hid the bandage around her ankle. "No," she shook her head.<br>Her mother sighed, clearly irritated with her. "Rapunzel, then what is there to talk about?"  
>"I want to tell you exactly why I have a problem with tradition-"<br>"No. We're not going over this again," she rubbed her forehead and snapped. "You _must_."  
>"Mother," she swallowed, glancing at Pascal, who was on the arm of the chair. He puffed out his chest, giving her a look of bravery. "I don't want to because I've spent the first eighteen years of my life only loved for my hair. I don't want to spend a lifetime waking up to someone who only loves me for my title and the financial gain I bring to their country."<br>"You would learn to love them."  
>"And you're okay with sending me off to be the wife of someone clearly abusive, like Edward?"<br>Her mother paused. "He wasn't _abusive_."  
>"What's your-"<br>"Rapunzel, you're _going _with tradition, and that's that. I don't care to hear excuses-"  
>"No. Mother, they're not excuses. Don't you even care the least bit?"<br>"This has nothing to do with if I _care _or not. This is what you're going to do; what's _law_."  
>"You're the Queen!" Rapunzel gestured. "And he's the King! You could <em>change<em> the law!"  
>"But we won't," the Queen shook her head firmly. "You've got to marry sooner or later."<p>

Rapunzel's eyes clouded. Just like she'd expected, her parents didn't care to listen. The King stood up and left.  
>"You're no better than Gothel," she whispered hoarsely, "only you're trying to force me <em>away<em>."  
>"Rapunzel, we're not forcing-"<br>"Oh, yes you are!" she wanted to jump up and start pacing the room, but her injury would show. "Just yesterday, you were so certain I'd marry a man I just met three hours before...you were so certain that you had my belongings packed and-and Eugene sent off!"  
>Her mother tried to prove her case against it, but couldn't find a legitimate counterargument. She only said, "Well...you had better straighten up before next Wednesday. A fourth suitor is coming."<br>"You've got to call them off, mother! Please," she looked pleadingly at her mother. "Please...don't make me."  
>"And you <em>will <em>accept his proposal, Rapunzel. You _will_."  
>She was shaking. Whether she was shaking from anger or fear, she didn't know. She silently stood up, walking away. "If you're so desperate to get rid of me, then maybe I'll just go." she said it in a low voice, which her mother took as defeat and acceptance.<p>

Instead of fleeing promptly to Eugene, she made a pitstop to her father's office.  
>"Father, can I ask you something?"<br>He nodded, setting his papers down. "What's your question?"  
>"Is it a directly written law that a royal must marry another royal?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.<br>He sat back in his chair, squinting his eyes as he thought. "It's _tradition_, but it's not a written law. Why, a Prince from France married a peasant girl, years ago. Princess Belle, you remember her?"  
>Rapunzel nodded. "Then why is Mother so bent on this...this whole thing?"<br>"She expects it of you. Of course, many countries have been clamoring for us to allow you to be married off...due to your famous former title as lost princess. Your return certainly garnered plenty of attention," he chuckled.  
>"Okay," she nodded. "And...this is just something I've been really curious about for the past few months, but I might as well ask while I'm asking, right?"<br>He nodded, smiling. "Ask anything."  
>"How does the marriage process go for a royal and a normal citizen, as compared to a royal and another royal?"<br>"Oh," the King scratched his chin, "the royal and royal weddings are very grandiose, very formal...you know. A royal and a citizen may be quieter and can be officiated by churches other than the bishop of the church chosen by the Prince."  
>Rapunzel nodded again. "Okay. Thank you, father."<br>"You're welcome. Before you go, darling?"  
>She paused, her hand on the doorknob. A moment of pure terror passed through her. "Yes?"<br>"Please try to understand your mother's motives as not animosity, but instead just a mother's love. Okay?"  
>She nodded, gulping. It sure didn't feel like <em>love<em>. "Yes, father."  
>"Oh - one last thing."<br>"Mmhmm?"  
>"Were you in my office last night? A few of my papers were amiss, and the note with Eugene's address just happens to be missing."<br>"O-oh! I...ah, I was looking for some ink. I'm sorry, I must've knocked the note down or something," she lied. She felt _terrible _lying.

"Ah-hah. What're you writing? I see there's some paper folded up in your dress pocket," he gestured.  
>With horror, Rapunzel glanced down to see the outline of the wad of paper in her pocket. "A...letter. I'm writing Eugene a letter."<br>"Please do not remain in contact with him, Rapunzel. And if he is the cause of all this uproar over tradition, I _will_ have him hanged as aiding in a plot against the royal family."  
>That was it.<br>"Okay, fine - I went to him last night. You know _why_ I did? Because no one around here will listen to me! Nobody understands! What's so dreadful about him, anyway? Because he's a citizen, and not a bloody _royal_? He's changed his ways - he's changed them for me! He's so much better than the filthy princes that want to take me away, anyway! And-and-I swear to you, Father, if you have him arrested and killed for talking to me, I hope I die. I hope I-I get arrested as an accomplice and _hanged_!" she said it with a biting sureness, her eyes blazing with rage.  
>"Rapunzel-" he stood up, but she turned on her heel. Her ankle smarted, and she grabbed her skirt, yanking it up enough to show him her bandage.<br>"I messed up my ankle last night climbing out my window. You know who was there to help me? Eugene, once more. He's such a dreadful individual that he wrapped my injury and _carried __me partway home_. Maybe you two are the dreadful individuals," she spat, storming off and ignoring the pain in her ankle.  
>"Rapunzel, wait. Rapunzel!"<p>

She didn't listen to her father rushing along behind her. She left for the royal stable, swinging herself up bareback on Maximus. "C'mon, buddy. We're leaving, but we've gotta see Eugene first. Be sure and be quick; don't stop for my parents."


	4. Chapter 4

Rapunzel left Maximus at Attilla's cupcake shop as a decoy in case anyone followed her. Hobbling quickly along, she made it to Eugene's house...only to find it empty. Panic surged through her. Surely the King hadn't had him captured!  
>Whirling on her good heel, she glanced around the crowd, her heart thundering as she prayed he was okay.<br>_There_! There he was, meandering through the tightly-knit crowd, a brown paper bag in his hands.  
>"Eugene!" she yelled, trying to grab his attention.<br>His eyes widened and his neck stretched so he could peer up over the heads of the people in front of him. Seeing the princess, he pushed through the crowd to jog to her.  
>"Rapunzel! I was starting to think I'd never see you again! I'll take it as good news, then," he grinned breathlessly, cupping her cheeks in his hands.<br>Shaking her head, she choked. It was too much. "We have to leave. _Now_. He-he threatened to hang you and-and another prince is coming and if he catches me with you, he'll have you killed!"  
>"He <em>who<em>?"  
>"My father!"<br>His mind raced, trying to figure out how they could get out of the country unnoticed, without anyone seeing their departure. "No," he shook his head. "We can't, Rapunzel. You have to-gosh, you don't know how much I hate saying this, but you might have to do what your parents want. I'm scared of what they might do to you if you don't. Trust me, if it would mean me getting hanged, I'd help you escape, but you gotta understand that they have connections with every single country in the world, at least to some extent. They'd have search parties. They'd find you, and who knows what would happen _then_. Ransoms-"  
>She sobbed. "I can't do this, Eugene. I can't lose you, and I-I..I can't be shipped off like some trophy!"<p>

The young man sighed, glancing around to spot the circle of benches surrounding a fountain, which was a few yards away in the center of the community of houses.  
>Guiding her over to it, he watched her face, desperately trying to think of something to do for her. "I can't think of any way you can get around it."<br>"I-I could wear a wig, and you...you could shave your scruff and-and maybe break your nose so it's crooked-"  
>"Rapunzel, they'd still know. Trust me, I used to thieve."<br>She sighed, burying her face into her hands. She felt sick. "I'm so sorry, Eugene...this is all my fault-"  
>"No it's not. C'mere," he pulled her into his arms, rocking gently from side to side. She buried her face into his chest and sobbed. "Hey. Don't cry, sweet girl. Maybe...maybe it's for the best. I'm not worth getting in trouble with your parents, okay? I'm not. Don't worry about me, I'll lay low. I've been doing that for years. And...and-and I'm sure the next prince will be a perfect match for you."<br>She sniffled, her face still buried in his vest. "But I can't let anything happen to you-"  
>"Nothing will," he leaned his chin on top of her head, squeezing his eyes shut and willing himself not to cry. When her shoulders shook, he tightened his arms around her.<p>

When her sobs finally subsided, he buried his face into her hair. "Now...Rapunzel, I want you to go back. Fight your parents if you feel it's safe, I won't fault you for it, but don't you dare get yourself in trouble or hurt. Okay? Just...don't get hurt - by your parents or any princes. I wish I could help you, but...your parents are the King and Queen. There's no escaping them."  
>She shook her head, choking. She couldn't leave. She couldn't leave Corona, she couldn't leave Eugene alone to fend for himself, she...couldn't. "I l-"<br>"Rapunzel!"  
>"Don't. Let her-"<br>Rapunzel jerked away from Eugene, whirling around and shielding him.  
>"Don't you <em>touch <em>him!" she growled to her parents, who had been watching them from a distance, unbeknownst to either of them.  
>"Get over here right this instant! Don't you talk to us in that tone." the Queen had had enough of her daughter's strong will. She strode over and grabbed her daughter's arm roughly, pulling her away from the ex-thief.<br>"Please," she sobbed, "don't hurt him. He didn't do anything. It's all my fault! I'll-I'll do whatever you want, but please..Father! Father, please, don't hurt him!"  
>The King was more moved by his daughter than his wife was. He nodded to a couple of guards that stood to the side, and he as well as the guards mounted their horses -they'd apparently found Maximus -and rode away. Maximus whinnied, trying to pull back to Rapunzel and Eugene, but the guard gave him a firm slap with his whip, and he jogged off.<br>Rapunzel stumbled after her mother, struggling to keep up on her injured ankle.  
>"Get moving, Rapunzel, honestly! You must stop being so childish! Stop fighting me!" she jerked her daughter's arm, and Rapunzel tripped, biting back a gasp of pain.<br>That was it for Eugene. He strode over to the Queen and touched her elbow. "She can't go any faster, Your Highness. Please," he said quietly, despite the fact that his eyes were flashing with anger. "She has a bum ankle. Don't be rough with her. She doesn't deserve it-"  
>"Who are you to tell us parenting tips? You're only an orphaned thief!" It was a low blow, but Eugene kept his temper in check. He <em>had <em>to get his point across, and he couldn't be disrespectful and mouth off to the Queen.

"Who am I? The man who brought your daughter _home_. You're treating her no better than Gothel. And all for what? Thinking outside of the box? If I can be so bold to say this, why are you so eager to have her leave? You just got her back. You have no other heirs to the throne. What will your country become when you and the King pass? You'd have to merge with another country, and there are no countries close enough to really do that. I'm not pointing this out in my favor, but instead, in hers. She's done absolutely nothing to deserve how you're treating her. Don't be so rough with her, and please try to understand her point of view...she's delicate, she can't be mistreated." his throat tightened, making the last sentence thick with emotion. Maybe he should've taken her and ran when she came to him before. Thinking quickly to try to mask his emotions, he cleared his throat, asking them to stay put until he could gather the burlap bag from his house. "She wanted to run away. She's not the type to want to escape at the first hint of a problem, Your Highness. Keep that in mind."

His words stung. Tears were spilling from Rapunzel's eyes like a waterfall. Her hands shook as she took the burlap bag from his hands, and he gave her hand a quick squeeze before letting go - a move undetected by the Queen. As soon as the bag was in Rapunzel's possession, the Queen tugged her away.  
>As soon as the Queen and the beautiful girl were out of sight, he heaved a heavy sigh. He felt as if he may as well have barbed wire twisting into his heart, and for a few minutes, he contemplated running after them. He could knock the Queen out and take Rapunzel...-no. That would be the dumbest move of his life. Plus, she was injured; she wasn't up for a long journey. One thing he found absolutely true: he didn't know how much his love for her had grown until he was watching them leave. He'd let her go; it was for the best, but...<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the castle, the royal doctor tended to the princess's ankle.<br>"Why're you so down, Princess?" his faint Russian accent tinted his words.  
>"Eugene. My parents. Everything." she rubbed her forehead, angry at herself for not being able to develop a plausible escape plan.<br>"Ahh. The royal marriage?" he asked, slowly binding her ankle painfully tight.  
>"Yes." she said shortly.<br>"Y'know, your grandfather on your mother's side married a peasant girl," he smiled. "Such a kind lady. Genteel, y'know. His parents were appalled, but they were in love. Nothing could stop 'em."  
>Rapunzel's mind was racing now. "Then what's so dreadful about my affections for Eugene?"<br>He shook his head. "No clue, deary. Now, you'll stay off this ankle for a coupla days, okay? Keep it elevated, and you'll be as good as new."  
>He left, and Rapunzel dug through her burlap bag before settling into bed, a couple of pillows holding her ankle up in the air. Unfolding the Corona flag he'd given her, she stared at it, rubbing the worn fabric in between her fingers. Pascal clicked his tongue sympathetically, curling up on her blanket to sleep.<p>

Soon after, Rapunzel's mother came into the room, sitting down on the edge of her bed.  
>"How are you feeling, darling?"<br>"My ankle is fine," Rapunzel answered, looking at the flag instead of at her mother. She ensured that her answer was pointed: _she _was not okay.  
>The Queen rubbed her forehead and sighed. "Please tell me you're not still hung up on <em>him<em>, Rapunzel. You must be over this...this _funk_ before the next Prince comes. You must prepare for your departure!"  
>"Maybe I should be preparing for a departure, but not the one you're planning," she mumbled, almost by accident.<br>"Rapunzel!" she gasped sharply. "You will _not _run away with-with that..ruffian!"  
>"He's not a ruffian." she said quietly. "Don't you have any respect for the man that brought me home, that sacrificed his life for me? Was it all an act, these two years?"<br>Her mother paused. "He's a commoner," she finally said.  
>"So was your mother," Rapunzel met her mother's eyes.<br>The Queen's eyes widened. "Who told you-"  
>"The royal doctor told me. How can you be so hypocritical, if you're the very creation of a royal and a <em>peasant girl<em>?"  
>"Stop it, stop it right now," she shook her head, but Rapunzel kept going.<br>"You _know_ how hypocritical it is! There's no such thing in the law books about the illegality of a royal marrying a commoner!"  
>"I want what's best for you. Eugene is not the best."<br>"So a man who slaps me for simply refusing his marriage proposal, one whose country is _failing_, is better?" she shook her head firmly.

The Queen grabbed for the flag. Rapunzel tightened her grip on it, but she wrenched it away. "He's a thief. He's nothing but an orphaned thief-"  
>"With more heart than you have-"<br>"And you're going to stay right here until the prince comes!" the Queen sauntered from the room, her face red with fury. The Corona flag Eugene had given Rapunzel for her eighteenth birthday was clutched in a white-knuckled grip.  
>"No!" Rapunzel screamed as her mother left the room. "No! He was right! <em>He was right! You're no better than Gothel!<em>" she shrieked, jumping up from her bed and trying to get to the door before her mother could lock it. She heard a click, and she grabbed at the handle, shaking it violently as she screamed for her mother to unlock it.


	5. Chapter 5

A week passed, and Rapunzel was still locked in her room, as promised by her wonderful mother. She thought it would be easy to adjust back into life as a captive, but then they had a blacksmith create a set of bars for across her window, preventing her from climbing out and preventing anyone from climbing _in_. She supposed this whole move was to make her desperate enough for the outside world that she would _have _to accept this next prince's proposal, merely so she could live a normal life once more. Well...if she had to run away the second she was left to tour the town square with this prince, she would. No matter what it might take...and without Eugene. She couldn't risk getting him hurt.  
>Her ankle had healed and was back to its normal size, but she herself was growing thinner; unhealthy. She hardly ate any of the food that maids brought to her room, and constantly fretted and worried about Eugene. When she wasn't worrying, she was plotting her escape plan.<p>

Rapunzel sighed listlessly. She didn't even have any books; no paints, nothing except for Pascal. She strode to the window in her room, peering longingly between the bars. Was this what it felt like to be imprisoned? She tugged at a short lock of her hair, welcoming the small twinge in her scalp. Any feeling at this rate was good: any feeling aside from desperation, loneliness, and hunger for the outside world and for affection. She couldn't bring herself to cry anymore, and Pascal was a constant shade of blue. She missed his happy shade of green, and wished she could bring herself to be happy enough to let him go back to his normal color. Even _he _was depressed. He'd tried to escape the window, to go get help of some sort, but he couldn't slip through.  
>The door clicked, and she swung around, looking hopefully at the door. She hadn't seen her father in days; at this rate, even his company might be welcomed.<br>Her mother.  
>"Hello, dear. The prince's arrival is early; he is coming to meet you in half an hour. Get yourself ready, hm?"<br>Her heart thundered with anticipation. She'd get ready, alright. She'd get ready to leave this bloody place! "Okay. Thank you, mother."  
>"That's my good girl. Now, I want you to be happy and eager to meet him. None of your negative attitude, got it?"<br>"Yes, mother." she nodded, forcing a smile.

In half of an hour, she was ready. Her face was washed, her hair combed and her dress changed. She waited eagerly for the door to open, to be left out of her cage.  
>The door handle jiggled and clicked.<br>Her heart rate accelerated, and her stomach twisted with excitement - or fear.  
>The door opened.<br>She prepared herself to stride calmly from the room, but instead, a strange man came inside, shutting the door behind him.  
>"Pleasure to meet you, Princess Rapunzel of Corona. It is an honor to meet you. I am Prince Raphael of Ireland."<br>The man towered over her; he was taller than _Eugene_. His red hair and green-grey eyes gave him a sharp look of authority, and his nose was that of a sharp ski-jump. He looked down the pointed edge of it at her.  
>She curtsied politely, but stared at the door. Her hands shook - she didn't like this. Not one bit. Pascal growled under his breath. <em>He <em>knew this wasn't good, either.  
>"It's a pleasure t-to meet you, Raphael. Why don't we-why don't we go for a walk around town? We'll-"<br>"Your mother has requested you stay in here. Sorry," he flashed a smile that wasn't the least bit apologetic. He strode to the other end of the room, casting a glance towards her unkempt bed. He peered out of the window, and turned back to her. "With our marriage, you'll be freed from your prison."  
>"I know," she nodded, smiling.<br>"And you do understand that there is no way around it, yes?"  
>She nodded. Manipulation was a dangerous game to play, but oh, she'd had the best teachers. "I want to know just one thing, Raphael. Why do you want me?"<p>

He turned with a smile that sent chills up her spine. "I, unlike most of your other suitors, have a country that is on its feet. I need no financial aid. I do, however, need heirs to my throne. None of the other princesses I have met thus far will accept my offer of marriage. A simple life, it would be: simply childbearing and rearing. Much easier than most lives as Queen; I'm the only one who could properly run the kingdom, anyway."  
>She tried to gulp, but her mouth had gone dry. She took a deep breath to calm her shaking hands. No way was she becoming a-a <em>broodmare<em>. "I see," she nodded, her false happiness slipping. "Why don't we-ah-" she backed up slowly when he strode towards her, and she felt the door bump into her back. She left her hand travel to the door handle, trying it silently.  
>Unlocked.<br>The man bent to try to pull her into a kiss. "I-I refuse. I mean...I refuse your marriage proposal. I'm...I'm-"  
>"It's all settled, Rapunzel. There's no way you can get around it."<br>She heard quiet voices coming from the other side of the door. Her father_._

_Make him mad. Show him. Show your father. Show your father Raphael's intentions! _

"No. There _is _a way, and I've no intention on marrying such a filthy...filthy-scoundrel as you!" she gathered every scrap of her being to create such an insult. "No wonder you've yet to marry! How could anyone-"  
>He slapped her, and she headbutted him, but he grabbed her, twisting her around so he could put her into a choke hold, growling threats into her ear.<br>She pushed down on the door handle before he could drag her from the door and then she kicked it open.  
>Her parents, two maids in passing, and Raphael's parents were in the hallway.<p>

The maids gasped as they rushed away, filled with terror.  
>Rapunzel's mother gaped, the smugness in her eyes melting to be replaced with horror. Raphael realized the audience and dropped his hold on Rapunzel. She collapsed to the ground, coughing and wheezing. She'd succeeded. She'd done it. Pascal raced from the room, sniffling at her face until her father knelt beside her, grabbed her up into his arms.<br>"My darling girl, are you okay?" he searched her face, but she couldn't drag in a breath to answer him yet.

"She-" Raphael's eyes glinted with anger. "She tried to...she..."  
>Rapunzel's mother swung around to see the King and Queen of Ireland. "You may leave this kingdom straight away. Thank you." she signaled for two guards, and they came to escort them from the castle.<br>Rapunzel's chest heaved as she caught her breath. When she finally did, she broke down, sobbing. "Please don't-don't make me-"  
>"We won't." her father's gaze left her face to look at the Queen. He pulled her into a hug, letting her bury her face into his shoulder. "You're safe. I am so sorry, my dear girl."<p>

"He was merely one suitor, though; one out of four that has shown such aggression. This changes nothing, and you mustn't-"  
>"Not now, Imelda." the King gave his wife a sharp look, and she was silenced.<br>But it was enough to devastate Rapunzel. She'd done all this...risked her _life_, for goodness' sake...and it wouldn't alter the vicious cycle.  
>"Please," she rasped. "Please stop this...I can't take one more suitor!"<br>Her mother faltered, but gave her no response. She pulled away from her father, scooped Pascal up from the floor, and went back to her room. She'd rather die of loneliness and imprisonment than be in the presence of those fools.


	6. Chapter 6

Rapunzel stared out the window, pressing her forehead against the window. It was now free of bars, and her door unlocked...but she couldn't bring herself to go outside anymore. It had been another week, and she hadn't seen Eugene. She missed her friend. She yearned for him, but knew he had probably already left the country to stay safe. Or...or maybe he'd been captured.  
>Pascal poked her hand with his tail.<br>"Hey, buddy, what's up?" she gave him a small smile, gathering him into the palm of her hand. He clicked his tongue, and she shook her head. "No...I haven't seen him."  
>He jerked his tail towards her door cheerfully, but she shook her head again, telling him 'no'. Irritated about something, he hopped off, growling under his breath.<br>She turned her attention back to the outdoors. It was mid-November, and it was raining outside, a chilly breeze snatching at ladies' bonnets and skirts. She'd had no more suitors, nor mention of any more. Was she going to become a disgrace to the country, to her parents? Had she already become one? Sighing, she decided she didn't care at this point. Her breath created a puff of steam on the window, so she watched it dissipate.  
>A knock sounded at her door, and she turned to look at who it was.<br>A guard.  
>"Your Highness, your next suitor awaits you."<br>She gulped, turning her attention back to her window. "Tell my parents they can send the suitor directly home. I don't care to be assaulted by another suitor."  
>"But your Highness-"<br>"Please," she shook her head. "I do not wish to meet him."  
>"You <em>must<em>," he strode into the room, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
>"Conli," she looked up at the guard pleadingly. "Please...you heard what the last two did. I don't want to do this anymore."<br>He sighed, holding his gloved hand to her. "Then at least wait in the dining hall while I tell your parents. The Queen has requested tea with you afterwards."  
>Rapunzel nibbled her lip. She'd requested a lot from her mother, and not one of those requests had been answered, so why should she acknowledge <em>her <em>request, petty as it was? But she decided to remain on her good side while she could, so she took Conli's hand and stood up from her window seat.

Conli led her to the dining hall, and she sat down, fiddling with the tablecloth. What lecture was she in for next? Especially because she'd just turned down  
><em>another <em>suitor.  
>The door opened, and she straightened in her seat, staring straight ahead of her and waiting for her mother to sit across from her.<br>"Rapunzel!"  
>That voice. That smooth, deep voice she'd missed. She shot up out of her chair, her mind racing as she turned to see none other than Eugene standing in the doorway. A gasp tore through her, and she knocked down her chair in her wake. The young man strode to meet her, and she grabbed him into a hug. He pulled her as close as he possibly could, burying his face in the crook of her neck.<br>"H-how did you..?"  
>"Your parents had a couple of guards track me down. I thought I was in for it, but then they brought me in here. They told me what happened to you with the last suitor, and-are you okay?" he broke off, pulling away to hold her at arm's length.<br>She gave a tear-choked laugh. "Yes, I'm okay, I-I...I'll tell you later. Why did they bring you back?" she promptly slipped back into his embrace, hugging him with all the strength in her skinny arms.  
>"You proved us wrong, and we had no right to separate you...let alone hold you captive in the way that we did." the King and Queen appeared at the door, and Rapunzel pulled uneasily from Eugene's arms.<br>"And dear, I'm so sorry for my behavior. I would be pleased to have you remain in the kingdom and with us, if you choose to." the Queen admitted quietly. "I only wanted what was best for you. I thought that royalty would be far more genteel than a-...well..."

Rapunzel wanted to ask why the Queen had locked her in her room for a week, if she only wanted what was best, but she chose to let it go.  
>"I accept your apology. But what you're telling me is...?"<br>"We brought you here to not only accept you back into the castle, Eugene, but to also notify you that if you so choose to ask for our daughter's hand in marriage, we would accept you as our son-in-law and the prince consort of Corona."  
>Rapunzel whirled to look at Eugene, whose eyes widened. He gaped at her, but she reached to grab him into a hug before either could say anything more. When he let go of her - and he didn't <em>want <em>to let go of her - , she turned to hug her father. Finally, she looked at her mother, her excitement fading slightly as she grew shy. Her mother made the first move, and mother and daughter embraced. The Queen was crying, and her words came in broken sentences: "I'm-so sorry - for how I acted -if I would've-sent you to a-a-country with a cruel-husband, I would - have - never forgiven-myself. I'm-sorry - for what I - did. For _everything_ - I-I-did."  
>Rapunzel nodded. She didn't tell her it was okay - it had most certainly <em>not <em>been okay, and she wasn't about to lie - but she instead said, "I'm thankful that you finally saw the entire picture. Thank you."  
>When she pulled away from her mother, she even grabbed Conli into a quick hug. "And thank <em>you <em>for making me leave my bedroom!" she grinned, and he laughed bashfully.

When she turned away from Conli, she realized Eugene was watching her. She giggled shyly, letting him put his arms around her waist. After being grabbed, slapped, and put into a choke hold by other men, Eugene's strong arms didn't feel suffocating or 'scary', they felt protective; she knew nobody could hurt her as long as she was with him. Realizing this, she looked up at him and grinned, reaching up to press her lips against his. He returned it, and when their lips parted, he gave her a gaze gentle enough to melt her. She leaned up against his chest a moment before pulling away, forcing herself to go sit at the table for tea.

* * *

><p>That night, Rapunzel was bone-tired, but she still couldn't sleep. Deciding to head to the library, she slipped on a lightweight robe and padded down the hallway, pausing when she heard a cough coming from Eugene's room. Was he up?<br>She knocked gently on the door, and a quiet greeting came from within, so she opened the door and slipped inside.  
>"Hey," he grinned. He was sprawled in bed, reading a book by candlelight.<br>"Hey yourself," she smiled, making her way over to the bed to peer at the book cover. "What're you reading?"  
>"Don't laugh, okay?" he flushed. "<em>The Tales of Flynnigan Rider<em>."  
>She smiled again, easing his self-consciousness. "When you're done with it, I'd like to read it next."<br>He made a hum of approval, but then looked back at the pages for a moment. "Why're you up?"  
>"Can't sleep," she shrugged. "What about you?"<br>"Same," he grinned sheepishly. "I'm just really excited with the prospect of us having a future together."  
>It was her turn to blush, and she ducked her head. "I'm excited, too."<br>He set the book down, not bothering to mark his page. "Why don't you tell me what happened with that ruffian-suitor from last week?" he asked, patting the spot beside him. She nodded, crawling up to sit cross-legged beside him.  
>"Well...I was locked in my room, as you already know. When the suitor came in, he said he just wanted me so he could produce heirs to his throne. I got spooked, and he backed me into the door and then tried to kiss me. I refused his proposal offer, and he got mad. I knew the door was unlocked, finally, and so I insulted him until he slapped me. I headbutted him, and he grabbed me into a choke hold a-a-and was threatening to do all these awful things to me. I got the door handle to open and kicked the door wide, so my parents and his parents saw what was going on. After that, he dropped me...and I think that's when they finally realized what was going on. By they, I mean my parents, of course," she finished, nibbling her upper lip and staring at her hands. "I kind of provoked him, I guess- but manipulation's a dangerous game, right?"<p>

Eugene's eyes had widened, and were flickering with malice towards Raphael. "Manipulation's an awfully dangerous game, and you were walking the line between winning and losing, but it worked out for the best, it seems. _Gosh_, I'm glad you're okay!" he sat up and pulled her into a gentle hug.  
>When she pulled out of the embrace, he glanced around to find his book, which he'd lost track of. Holding it up, he offered to let her stay and read with him.<br>Grinning eagerly, she watched him flop down on his back, so she curled up beside him, propping her head up with the palm of her hand so she could read. At least...until she fell asleep and let her head drift down onto his shoulder with a sudden _thump_.

When this happened, he chuckled quietly to himself, watching her sleep a few moments before setting the book aside, scooping her carefully into his arms to take her back to her room. The poor girl probably hadn't slept well in awhile.  
>After he settled her into bed and eased her comforter over her, she turned onto her side, yawning and peeling one eye open. "Wh..." she tried to get a question out, but only succeeded in mumbling incoherently.<br>Eugene chuckled. "Go back to sleep, gorgeous girl. You fell asleep reading. Good night and sweet dreams."  
>She flashed a sleepy smile, burrowing under the blanket until only a tuft of brown hair was visible. "Mmm...thank you. Good night. You're my new..dream..," she trailed off to yawn.<br>His heart swelled, but he couldn't tell if she was trying to say something else other than 'you are my new dream'. He'd take it, though; absolutely no complaining involved. "And you're mine. Now, close those pretty eyes of yours and I'll see you in the morning."  
>"Mmhmmmh." she curled into a tighter ball and fell asleep.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7:Epilogue

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Eugene asked, stealing Rapunzel away from her painting for a minute.  
>Her eyes lit up. It was mid-December, and she <em>loved <em>the snow. Setting her paintbrushes aside, she took off her apron and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of her painting-room to get bundled up.  
>As they walked, they were mostly quiet; Rapunzel drinking in the scenery with new-found adoration, and Eugene taking in how breathtaking Rapunzel looked.<p>

Finally, they left the crowded town square and off the beaten path. Rapunzel's boot barely came up far enough to keep the snow out, but she didn't mind if a little bit of the cold material slipped down and melted on her toes! She was watching her feet kick up snow as she walked when Eugene spoke up.  
>"So...Rapunzel," he addressed her awkwardly, his face growing a little pale. "We've known each other for over two years, and I can assure you that you're the first and the last person I think of in a day. You're everything to me, and while I know I can't possibly be the only thing you think about in a day, I hope you at least feel the same way."<br>She grinned at him. "I do. I most definitely do," she nodded. "I think quite a lot about you, actually. When I'm not contemplating books or knitting patterns for Pascal, or breeds of birds and...well, you know," she giggled.  
>He chuckled, growing a little calmer. Her quirkiness is why she was so dear to him. "Well...I'd like to ask for your hand in marriage. And if you don't think you're ready yet, we can, by all means, wait to get engaged."<br>She froze to the spot, staring at him. Instead of being frozen in terror, she felt her heart rate drop, then start to surge with a sudden burst of excitement. "Yes."  
>"Y-you...<em>yes<em>?" he stared at her, wide-eyed and hoping he hadn't heard her wrong.  
>She laughed. "Yes, Eugene!"<br>Despite the mix of surprise and panic in his eyes, he glanced down to rummage in his pocket, finally retrieving a simple ring. Rapunzel didn't care for flashiness or big rings; she only cared about _who_ she was marrying. His dark eyes never left hers as he slid the cold metal band around her ring finger. Before he could do anything else, she squeaked with excitement and grabbed him into a firm, excited kiss. He could practically feel her contagious enthusiasm filling him as well, and he chuckled, breaking off the kiss. She stared at him with those wide, exquisite green eyes of hers, and he tipped her back dramatically, planting a kiss on her in return. They dissolved into laughter, and finally resumed their walk.

Eyes that had previously been filled with longing and heartbreak were now full with happiness, excitement, and wonder; wrecked hearts were sewn back together again, and an imprisoned soul found herself free once more. Fingers that had wiped away many a tear in their lifetimes now interlaced, a promising and exciting new future lying just ahead.


End file.
